A Hero's Stand
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 4* Sequel to Goodbye Doesn't mean Forever!!//" Kasuta no Yueta!! " Garnet screamed as she brought the Ultima Weapon in for closer inspection and then let it fly downwards at incredible speed towards Zidane's chest where her hand was pressed over the
1. The Bad Man

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_.... SquareSoft© does...

**Dedication**: To all who love my work... 

**WARNING**: Do _not_ read if you haven't read _Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever_.... If you haven't read it, then get your behind back out there and look for it... then after you're done reading ALL 13 chapters, come back and read the continuation of the adventures our heroes have to accomplish....

_Small Summary_: New adventures await our heroes, new villians come along for them to play with... how will it all turn out? Who's going to survive this time and end up dead like the last two villians; impaled, gutted, decapitated? The only way to find out... is to keep reading past the little(big?? Oo;) lines....

____________

**A Hero's Stand**

____________

~~_Chapter 1_~~

_The Bad Man..._

" Esmeralda! Please... " Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th Tribal - or in a more simpler form, Garnet Alexandros Tribal - cried as she watched the little three year old run across the courtyard with great effort, her little beige tail sticking out and twitching from side to side from underneath her dress.

Garnet groaned and then went to go run after her daughter, but a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind, splaying their long fingers over her stomach that was bulging again. Warm, soft lips pressed tender kisses to the back of her neck, making their way to her cheek, pressing kisses along her jaw as they went.

" Could you try not to scare me to death, Zidane? " Garnet murmured as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, placing her hands over his that rested on her stomach.

Zidane Tribal - proud father of one... er, two in another two cycles, husband to a beautiful woman and King of Alexandria - chuckled low and deep in his throat and turned Garnet around to face him. Over the past years, Garnet still remained beautiful, considering her smooth skin was just a little sunburnt. " Did I scare you? Geez.. sorry... " he murmured in return as he bent down to steal a kiss.

" Mmm... Esmeralda's runs off... again... " Garnet mumbled against his lips.

" Mmm-hmm... seems to be like her mother more and more each day. Always wanting to be... mmm... free... " he replied against her neck before pulling away to brush past her and chase after Esmeralda Til Alexandros the 18th.

" Gueeeeess who's commmmmmmming... " Zidane whispered low, letting a playful growl slip past his lips as he extended his arms, and slowed his gait to match his daughter's slow, small, still unsure steps.

Garnet placed a hand over her mouth and stiffled a giggle as she watched Esmeralda glance over her shoulder and then squeal as she spotted her father advancing slowly.

" Esmeralda... babe... where do you think you're going? " Zidane whispered, letting another playful growl escape his lips.

Esmeralda giggled and then was suddenly pitched forward as her small foot got caught in an upturned tree root. Zidane immediately lunged for her and managed to encircle an arm around her small waist, lifting her off the ground and into his strong arms.

Esmeralda looked up at her father with big deep green forest green eyes, her long dark hair - like her mothers - fell into her heart-shaped face, falling from their pins at the top of her head. " _Daddy!_ " she cried out in happiness.

Zidane blew lightly on her face and grinned. " Yes, babe.... did you run away from mommy again? "

Garnet walked up behind them and looked down at her daughter over Zidane's broad wide shoulder. Esmeralda shook her head slowly, looking at her mother. " N-no.. "

Zidane quirked an eyebrow. " Are you lying to us? "

Esmeralda shook her head again. " No daddy, _no!_ " she cried as she reached out to trace some pictures with her fingertip on his chest.

" Who were you running from, then? " Garnet spoke up, beating Zidane to the question.

" The bad man... " her daughter whispered in a low voice, curling up into a small ball in Zidane's arm, almost as if it would protect her from _the bad man._

Garnet and Zidane both exchanged glances of confusion with each other. Garnet brushed aside some of her dark bangs from her eyes. " Honey... there's no bad man... no bad man can get into the castle.. " she assured her daughter gently.

Zidane nodded and reached over to wipe a smudge of dark crimson from her flushed cheek. " Your mother's right. Did you hurt yourself before you ran out into the courtyard? "

Garnet's eyes and head flew into his direction. " What?! What do you mean? " she demanded, her face full of concern.

Zidane lifted his finger to her face and she grabbed his wrist to look at the blood. " It was on her cheek... I don't see any signs of wounds though... "

Esmeralda looked up at her mother and then to her father. " Why? "

Zidane looked back down at his daughter. " Nevermind, sweetie... don't worry yourself about it. "

" Zidane... where could it have come from? "

Zidane shrugged and scratched his jaw. " Perhaps Rusty... or Beatrix... I don't know. Maybe she was in the training room with them and they accidentally cut one another and ended up getting blood on her by accident... I don't know.. "

Almost as if on cue, Adelbert Steiner walked over to them. He bowed deeply to Garnet and Zidane, and flashed a smile to Esmeralda who giggled at him. " Majesty? Is something the matter? " he asked, his light brown eyes searching her troubled face.

Garnet looked at him and smiled. She had been deeply saddened when Steiner had died, but when he walked into the room where she was weeping over Zidane's death, she had been somewhat comforted and happy that he was back, alive at the moment ro protect her family.

Eiko Carol had stopped her in the hallway a few months after the fight with Zidane older brother; Anomen and his sidekick; Garret, and explained to her how she had done it and when. She had brought him back to life, soul and all. It was all there. Steiner was back.

" Steiner.... no... were you with Esmeralda just now? " she asked.

Steiner pursed his lips and crinkled his brow as he thought about it." No, your Majesty. I was with my wife. Why? Is something the matter? "

Zidane lifted his hand and showed Steiner the now dry blood stain on his fingertip. " That's why, Rusty. It was on Esmeralda's cheek and we thought that she had gotten it from you or Beatrix... since she's always with either you two in the training room or else she's with Naria in the nursery... "

Steiner blinked. " _What?!_ Sire... you know that we cherish your daughter as if she were our very own. We would never, ever harm her or attempt to... "

Garnet placed a gentle and reassuring hand on his forearm. " We know, Steiner... and for that, we are gratefully thankful. We're just worried because she ran from the weapon's room and out into the courtyard. She said she was running from ' the bad man '... "

Steiner quirked a dark brow and slammed the side of his fist against his chest. " Majesty! We'll be making sure from now on that there is no bad man lurking around the castle.. "

Zidane turned around and faced him. " I hope that there isn't going to be another Anomen.. "

" Or Garret... " Garnet mumbled, shuddering at the thought and memory of the man who looked like Zidane touching her.

Zidane glanced at her. " He's _dead_, Dagger... I killed him, remember? "

Garnet nodded. " Thank you... "

Esmeralda looked up at her father. " Down, Daddy.. "

Zidane looked down at her and gently lowered her to the groundv " There you go.. "

" Thank you.... " Esmeralda replied, curtsying before she walked over to her mother and wrapped her small arms around one of Garnet's long legs.

Garnet looked down quickly and then looked at Zidane. " What are we going to do, Zidane? "

Steiner blinked and then frowned. " Is it alright if I go check on Beatrix? She hasn't come out of our room at all today... says she's experiencing terrible stomach pains.. " he announced.

Garnet's brows knitted together." Is she? She never told me about them. When did they start? "

" Last night... "

" How far along is she? " Zidane suddenly spoke up.

Steiner turned his head to look at him. " About five cycles... "

Garnet looked at Zidane. " She's probably going through what I went through two cycles ago... "

Steiner nodded. " I hope you're right, Majesty.... I hope you're right. "

____________

" Come child.. come closer. I'll not hurt you... " the man who looked to be in his late twenties called out gently to the young woman who stayed hidden in the shadows, cringing visibly at his choice of reassuring words.

" Why? You'll only use me again... and again... " she replied closing her eyes against the past memories and pain.

The man shook his head, his deep auburn long hair swaying back and forth in it's ponytail at the back of his head. He looked at her with light violet eyes and managed to flash her a smile. " I promise I won't hurt you. Drakan.... tell her. Tell her that I won't hurt her... " he said over his shoulder to the Black Mage and Black Waltz #4 known as Drakan Ornituna.

Drakan blinked his blue glowing eyes at The Wise Man and then nodded. " As you wish, my Lord... " he replied as he bowed and then walked over to Naria Akamai, who stood pressed up against the wall, trying to shrink away from the Black Mage.

" No! Drakan.. stay away... we can't let him control you like this! Think about your family... your b-brother!! " Naria shrieked as Drakan reached out into the shadows and pulled the girl into the open, revealing her to The Wise Man.

" Excellent, Drakan... ignore her pleas... she only means to hurt you. "

Drakan nodded. " As you wish, my Lord... " he replied again, his usual soft tone now a holding a hard monotone to it.

Naria lashed out regrettfully at Drakan, kicking him, pounding on his back as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her across the room to dump her uncerimoniously on the ground in front of The Wise Man. Naria's head shot up and she looked at him, swallowing thickly as she began to back away.

Khalid Lanteire shot his foot out from beneath his black and silver robes to stomp it down upon Naria's pale blue skirt. His lip curled back in a snarl as he bent down and placed his face a few inches from hers. " Do you want to live? "

Naria swallowed and nodded. " Y-yes... "

" Good... because, I don't feel like killing you. I'm going to make you something more... "

" W-what are you trying to say, Khalid? "

Khalid crouched down now and ran a hand over her face, his fingertips gently sliding over her eyelids, her cheeks, travelling down her throat to rest on top of her breasts that fell up and down quickly as she tried to steady her breathing to a calmer pace. " What I'm saying is... that you are not going to have another chance to see that small royal child that you so much cherish dearly anymore.... "

____________

" Oh! Don't do that... it's bad enough that it already hurts as it is... " Beatrix cried out as Zidane pressed a hand to her slightly bulging stomach, touching the very tender side on the left.

Zidane frowned and then shook his head. " I'm sorry, Beatrix... I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you, that's all... " he murmured as he moved his hand from her stomach to scratch his jaw.

" Did you figure out what's wrong with her stomach? " Garnet asked as she walked into the room, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, and reached out to grasp Beatrix's clammy hand in her own.

Zidane looked at her and slowly shook his head. " No... I'm not really sure what's wrong with her. I mean... we witnessed you going through this exact thing two cycles ago. Perhaps it's just a woman thing when they're expecting... "

Steiner looked at Zidane and then at Beatrix. " Maybe you're right, Sire... "

Zidane glanced over at Steiner. " What has she been eating? "

" What we normally eat... "

Garnet tilted her head to the side and studied Zidane's expression of confusion as he tried to think of what to do to help out his friend. " Zidane... how about you let her rest for now. She looks awfully pale... ", She murmured to him as she squeezed Beatrix's hand tightly.

Zidane now scratched his head. " I suppose you're right, Dagger.... Rusty... make sure she doesn't get out of this bed. Only to go to the bathroom... is that clear? "

Steiner nodded. " Sire! "

Beatrix grimaced and then frowned. " But, Sire! You can't keep me confined to a bed... I need to continue training... "

Zidane shook his head. " No, Beatrix... I don't think you should just yet. Wait till two cycles are over and then you can start your training. Alright? "

Beatrix frowned but then gave in. " As you wish, Sire.... "

Zidane nodded. " Good... I'll have Dr.Tot in here to look at you and confirm for himself that's what you're going through is normal... and to be the exact as Dagger's when she had gone through it.. "

" Sire.... " Beatrix replied as she sighed heavily, leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

Zidane reached over and gave stomach a gentle pat. " Please, Beatrix... just rest... " he said as he crossed the room to stop in front of the door and glance over his shoulder at Garnet.

" What? " Garnet asked as she felt his eyes on her. " Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face? "

Zidane smiled impishly and shook his head. He outstretched his hand to her. " Will you join me? For a short walk before retiring? "

Garnet nodded. She turned around and looked down at Beatrix as she brought her hand to her mouth and placed a friendly kiss to it. " Get well, Beatrix... please... " she whispered before standing up and making her way over to join Zidane....

____________

" I can't believe you did what you did, Eiko... " Vivi Ornitier mumbled as he trudged down a path with Eiko Carol by his side, humming a soft tune to herself, completely ignoring him.

" Did you even hear a word I said? " he asked as he stopped to look at her.

Eiko blinked and looked at him. " Huh? Oh... I don't think so... sorry! "

Vivi rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile within the shadows of his hat. " Oh, Eiko... such the comedian! "

Eiko grinned and placed her hands on her hips. " What? What's so funny, Viv? "

Vivi chuckled and shook his head. " I was trying to talk to you and you completely ignored me! But... what I was trying to say was, I can't believe you did what you did... "

Eiko quirked an eyebrow. " What'd I do now? "

" You brought the dead back, Eiko.... remember? Steiner... "

" Oh! I... yeah... " was all she said as she looked down at the ground and began to walk away from him, a sudden cloud of discomfort following her the entire way.

Vivi blinked and then frowned as he watched her. " Hey! Where do you think you're going? You still haven't told me how and when you did it!! " he shouted after her.

Eiko closed her eyes against the tears that quickly burned her eyes as she clenched her hands into tight fists and then whirled around to face him, the tears now spilling down her cheeks. " _Vivi!_ Just leave it alone... I-I don't want to go back to that night, that... d-day! Please... " she nearly shouted at him, unable to control the tremor running through her body as she began to tremble.

Vivi blinked hard and began to make his way to her. " Hey... I didn't mean to say anything wrong, Ko. I just was... curious on how you did it, managed to bring him back.. " he assured her as he placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

Eiko buried her face into his chest, rubbing all her tears into his Mage robe " Oh, Vivi! It was t-terrible... " she whispered.

Vivi gently stroked her shoulder length blue hair. " What was? "

" Bringing him back... "

" What happened? Did you get hurt? "

Eiko shook her head. " N-no... "

" Then what happened? "

" I had to give up something... "

Vivi pulled her away and held her at an arm's length. He searched her face. " What? "

" I had to give up part of myself in order for him to come back... "

" P-part of yourself? What? "

" Half my soul.. " Eiko whispered as she closed her eyes against the burning sensation again...

_____________

" Is she ready? " Khalid demanded as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, arms crossed over his chest as he kept eyeing the closed door.

Drakan frowned and shrugged lightly. " I don't know, my Lord. Perhaps she's still changing... "

Khalid shook his head. " I highly doubt that! She's been in there for the past hour or so. It doesn't take an hour for a woman to get changed... more like three minutes! "

Drakan ran a finger along his brow and then stepped towards the closed door. " I'll go get her for you, my Lord... "

Khalid raised a hand and Drakan immediately backed away from the door, crossing his arms over his head, as if expecting the Wise Man to strike out at him. " No... I'll go in there myself... " he replied as he dropped his hand to his side and walked over to the door, to only open it quickly and disappear into the room after he closed it...

____________

" But... I don't want to go to bed yet! Daddy.... " Esmeralda whined as she tried to tug at the nightgown her mother was trying to get onto her small body.

Garnet frowned and gave one final tug after gently slapping Esmeralda's hands away for a brief second. " Honey... please! You have to go to bed. Zidane.... a little help? " she shot over her shoulder at Zidane who stood in front of the window, arms crossed over his toned chest, eyes transfixed on something outside.

" Zidane? Hello... Gaia to Zidane Tribal... King of all Alexandria! " Garnet cried out to him.

Zidane blinked and then turned around to face her. " Huh? Oh... I'm sorry, Dagger. I was too b- I thought I saw something outside.... "

" More like _someone_... " Garnet muttered under her breath as she scoop Esmeralda into her arms and carried her into the nursery.

" Hey! Come on, now, Dagger... I would never dream of thinking of anyone other then you. I made that promise to you before and I plan on keeping it. " Zidane shouted after her as he followed her into the nursery.

Garnet laid Esmeralda down into the bed and kissed her forehead lightly before sitting down on the edge and watching her watch her. She smiled at her daughter and reached out to gently trace her cheekbone. " You're going to be a good girl for Naria tomorrow? "

Esmeralda grinned and nodded " Of course! Why? "

" Well... you're always running off on her. So.. I want you to promise me now that you're going to stay here where she can see you and hear you. Understand? "

" Yes, mommy... "

" Okay, sweetie.. " Garnet whispered as she bent down and kissed her daughter's nose softly.

" Is daddy going to give me a kissie too? "

Garnet chuckled lightly and moved over so Zidane could sit behind her and bend over to gaze into his daughter's eyes and then plant a kiss over top the one Garnet gave on the nose.

" I'm always here for you. Alright? ", Zidane whispered to her.

Esmeralda nodded and wrapped both her arms around Zidane's neck, hugging him hard, as if it were going to be the last time she ever saw him again. " I know, daddy.. I know. So is mommy, right? "

Garnet smiled and nodded. " Absolutely, babe! Absolutely... "

" Good... "

Zidane slowly and gently unlinked his daughter's arms from his neck and placed them on her stomach. He stood up from the bed and then walked over to the window again to see if the thing he had spotted before was still there. It was.

A pair of light glowing blue eyes stared up at him, blinking every now and then. He frowned lightly and then looked over his shoulder to find Garnet gone from the room and Esmeralda fast asleep. Zidane blinked hard and then a few times as he quietly slipped from the room to cross the hall to where their bedroom was.

Zidane walked into the room, closed the door behind him and crossed the room to side down on the edge of the bed. Garnet was already laying in the King-sized bed, wrist resting on her forehead, the other on her stomach, her lips slightly parted, her eyes closed, her faced tilted to the side slightly. " Geez... you're not going to tell me that you're tired already, are you? " he asked as he quickly slipped his feet from his boots and then stood up to rid himself of the blue jean-like pants.

Garnet opened an eye and looked at him, watching him as he stripped himself of his pants and threw them into the closet. He turned around and faced her in only a black pair of boxers and his white muscle shirt. " What if I am? Is it a crime? "

Zidane chuckled and then shrugged as he lifted the shirt over his head and threw it into the closet to join the pants before he climbed into the bed beside Garnet." Well.. not really... "

Garnet smiled lightly and closed her eye. She grimaced lightly and then began to rub the left side of her stomach. Zidane knitted his brows together and reached out to place his hand over hers, allowing her to guide him through the rubbing as he entwined his fingers with hers." Are you alright? " he suddenly asked, his eyes trained on her face that was set in a mask of pain.

Garnet slowly nodded her head. " Y-yeah... it's just kicking a little too hard. That's all... don't worry about me, Zidane... I can take care of myself... "

Zidane laid back against the pillows and rested his head against her shoulder. " You know I'm going to worry about you, Dagger. After what we had gone through? I think I'm never ever going to leave your side again... I mean... look at where it got you last time! With you advisor... and then some imposter... "

Garnet flipped onto her side, putting her back to him, but still kept his hand on her stomach, his arm over her waist. Zidane slipped an arm under her neck and brought it around so he could wrap it around her front, his hand resting on her shoulder as he kept his other hand rubbing her stomach gently.

Zidane tenderly kissed her bare shoulder and then brought her back against his body so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder, his head by her head.

" I'm sorry... " Garnet lightly murmured.

" For what? " Zidane asked as he closed his eyes.

" For thinking that Garret was you... for saying that I hated you on the rooftop that night... for everything... "

" What do you mean by everything? "

Garnet suddenly sniffled and Zidane's eyes flew open. " What's wrong? Are you crying, Dagger? "

Garnet quickly and quietly flipped over onto her other side so that she was facing him, his bare chest that she now pressed her palms flat against, her long fingers splayed out nicely. She felt his arms tighten around her and it only made her cry harder.

" D-dagger? Why are you crying... please! Tell me... you're going to make me cry if you don't tell me. You have me thinking that I did something... uh oh... what did I do now? " Zidane asked and begged as he pressed his lips to her forehead and rubbed her back.

Garnet just sniffled again and shook her head. " Z-zidane... just hold me. Hold me hard and never let me go... "

_To Be Continued..._

_____________


	2. A Father's Pain...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX®_... SquareSoft© owns it all.... *sniffle... sniffle*...

**Dedication** To my special friends who are dear to me... _Siena_, _Taemyr_, _Zidane's Dagger_....-^_^-

____________

**A Hero's Stand**

____________

~~_Chapter 2_~~

_A Father's Pain..._

' _Oh! What am I going ot do?! He can't het ahold of them... I won't let him! I'll sacrifice my very own life just to save them..._ ' Naria vowed silently as she sat up straight in the armless chair, her soft featured face completely troubled now as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

" He _can't_ have them! It's absurd if he gets his hands on them... including little Essie! " she spoke outloud now.

The door behind her opened and then closed. Naria froze. The candles that she had lit up on the dressing table went out, leaving her in complete darkness. Her heart pounded against her chest and she swallowed thickly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat as she placed a hand to her chest.

Soft footsteps were heard throughout the room, padding their way towards her. Naria swallowed again and slowly turned around in her chair to face her unknown visitor.

" W-w-who's there? _Speak_ up, l-lest you value y-your life! " she called out into the darkness of the large room, her voice trembling uncontrollably as she scanned the darkness.

" Foolish mortal! Foolish human... " a deep raspy voice finally spoke out as a hand lashed out from nowhere, connecting with Naria's cheek, sending her to the ground from her chair with a loud yelp of surprise and pain.

Strong hands now gripped the tops of her arms, yanking her up from the ground and into the air. Deep red eyes glowed, looking at her before she was flying through the air and then landing on something soft and extremely bouncy.

" You try to defy _me!?_ " the deep voice demanded, now right beside Naria's head as she brought a hand up to wipe at the blood that trickled from her nose.

" G-go away... " Naria murmured firmly as she sat up slowly.

A hard lean body was placed on top of hers, pressing her back down into the mattress. Warm breath fanned her cheek, making it's way down her neck, over her breasts and then stopped over her stomach. " I won't go away, Lydia. Long ago... you promised me love... you promised me good fortune. You promised me a _family!_ But... where is that now? Hmmm... " the voice whispered into her ear now as a warm, moist tongue darted out to taste her earlobe that contained a ruby red stud.

" I-I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Naria Akimai... not this... L-lydia! I never promised you anything... _nothing!!_ " she spat as she went to sit up again, but stong hands gripped her wrists and pinned them over her head.

" Lydia? You... you mean to tell me that you don't remember? "

Naria closed her eyes against the tears of pain. " Y-yes. I don't even know who you are anymore... "

" But! It's _me_... Khalid. How could you forget all those times we had together? All those adventures we went on throught together... we were in _love!_ "

Naria shook her head. " I love no one... "

" Yes, you do! Me... you love _me!_ " Khalid shouted into her face, causing her to cringe.

Naria was silent and still beneath him. Khalid watched her in the moonlight that shone from the roof window above the bed. " Lydia... ten thousand years ago, you disappeared. I searched forever for you, in sadness for the thought that my beloved wife was dead. I swore to live on. I swore to find you and here you are... ten thousand years later, working as a nanny for some royal family! "

Naria slowly opened her eyes and looked at Khalid who stared down at her, searching her face for an answer. She shook her head. " I know you not, Khalid, nor do I wish to be this Lydia that you speak of! Now... let me free! "

Khalid knitted his brows together and shook his head. " No. You **_are_** too Lydia Lanteire! You **_are_** my wife, the one woman I ever came to love... "

" K-khalid.. please! Just let me up... let me free to go back to little Esmeralda! Her Majesty is worried... I am certain of that.. "

Khalid shook his head again. " Lydia... you're going to stay here with me forever. I will not let all my searching go in vain! "

____________

Birds chirping. White, satin transparent curtains flapping lightly in the warm breeze. Soft, gentle, even breathes caressing flesh. Zidane slowly opened his eyes and then sighed lightly as he felt small delicate fingers apply pressure to his bare chest. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and glanced down at the soft sleep flushed face, the soft dark, long lashes fanned out nicely on the cheeks, small light rose lips parted ever so slightly, dark long strands of hair falling over the rosy cheek.

Zidane couldn't help but smile and then chuckle. He lifted an arm from Garnet's waist and brought it up to tenderly brush aside the hair, drawing a small, soft moan from the woman laying in his arms. He bent over slightly and planted a kiss to her forehead and then to the top of her head.

Garnet crinkled her nose lightly and her soft chocolate eyes fluttered open. She blinked and then stretched in Zidane's arms before tilting her face upwards to look at him look at her.

" Sleep good? " Zidane asked lightly as he tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her up to his body.

Garnet chuckled lightly and pressed her ear to Zidane's chest. " Yes.. how about you? " she asked, tracing little pictures along his chest with a fingertip.

Zidane made a face and began to squirm. " Hey.. come on.. stop! It tickles.... "

Garnet giggled and then pressed her hand flat to his chest. " Sorry... you didn't answer my question... "

" Oh! Right.. I slept alright. Just a little nightmare here and there... but I'll live... "

Garnet knitted her dark brows together and blinked. " What do you mean? "

Zidane shrugged lightly and then slowly unwrapped his arms from her waist as he sat up. " It was just the same old dream I've been having... ever since Kuja gave his life up for me...... "

Garnet sat up as well, hugging the sheet to her chest as she searched Zidane's back that was turned to her. " I'm listening you know... I'm always going to be here for you to talk to. You know that, Zidane.... " she whispered to him softly as she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, placing her head by his.

Zidane reached up and gently placed his hand on her forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze as he leaned his head back against her shoulder and sighed heavily. " I know, Dagger... I know. I just don't want you to... to get involved if my nightmare becomes reality. I don't want to go through another Garret and Anomen crisis.... ", he whispered.

Garnet licked her lips and pressed her soft, tender lips to his cheek. " Well... if you tell me about it, maybe I can stand clear of it if it does happen... "

Zidane nodded. " Yeah.... perhaps you're right, Dagger. "

Garnet chuckled and nodded. " Zidane... I know I'm right. Now... "

" Alright... alright. Well... in the beginning... I was just standing there... not doing anything, not moving, not speaking, probably not even breathing for all I know. But.. all of a sudden everything went white and then black. I close my eyes against the brightness and then open them sometime later to find you standing there waving to me.... your lips are moving.. but I can't hear anything.

I raise my arms, telling you that I can't understand and I shake me head. Suddenly you disappear and Naria replaces you.... I don't understand it though. After that happens... I see Esmeralda running through the courtyard again as she did yesturday and I see you chasing her and then suddenly everything goes white again and then I see some man; tall, powerfully built towering over you as you re-appear with Esmeralda in your arms... "

Garnet gently rubbed his back in circular motions, urging him to go on silently as he paused to recollect his thoughts.

" This time I run out into the courtyard, reaching for my dagger at my side so I can stab him in the back before he hurts you or Essie, but as soon as my fingers wrap around the handle everything goes black and a loud shrill desperate scream rings out from the darkness. Then.... it all comes back.... the man's _gone_, just vanishes into thin air. Then... I see you... the ground, you're laying on the ground... there's blood, _lots_ of blood. "

Zidane stopped and Garnet knitted her brows together as she blow her bangs out of her eyes, hugging him hard, encouraging him to continue. He swallowed noisily and nodded absentmindedly.

" I... I run towards you and drop to the ground, gathering you in my arms, praying outloud that y-you aren't dead... I check for a pulse and find... none. Essie's nowhere to be seen, found. Suddenly everything goes white again and I see.. K-kuja standing there... his face set in a sad expression as he bows before me, saying something. I can see his lips moving, but I can't hear anything that comes out. "

Zidane continued, closing his eyes against the nightmare. " He holds his hands behind his back and when he bows, something behind him slides out into the open, some sort of statue that's covered with b-blood... blood that drips down the sides quickly. It's big, gray... and holds the face of a... m-monster of some sort. Kuja disappears completely as the man did - in thin air. I get off the ground with you in my arms and make my way over to the statue to only have the feeling of my heart being ripped from my chest as I bestow my eyes upon our little girl... chained to the stone table, her entire small body broken, battered, bruised... "

Garnet gasped and then her arms tightened around his neck. " I-is that all? " she whispered as she buried her face into his back.

Zidane shook his head slowly. " N-no... there's more, Dagger... "

" Go on then... I want to hear the rest... "

" Alright. The statue suddenly disappears into the ground and I whirl around to find myself face to face with the man who... k-killed you. He wears an evil grin on his face, somewhat harsh. He tilted his head to the side and looks at me, then glances down at you before unexpectantly slashing out at me with a sharp sword that was hidden within the folds of his long sleeves. The tip of the blade grazes my cheek and slices down to my chin, before he jumps up high up into the air laughing like a madman, his dark robes flaring out around him as he stops and just floats above me. "

Garnet heard the catch in Zidane's soft, hardened voice and then felt the muscles in his back tense up. She began to massage them gently. " It's alright... go on... it's better if you get it out in the open, rather then keep it bottled up inside... " she soothed.

" Well... as he floats above me, I gently put you down on the ground and then jump back away from you as he suddenly drops, trying to jump on top of me, his sword held ready, poised and aimed for the back of my head. He misses of course and then pushes himself off the ground as he launches at me, the handle of the sword held sure and steady by his eye, the sharp, jagged blade aimed for my neck.

As I'm running backwards away from him, the back of my heel catches on something and I fall. I fall on something sharp. It slams through my spine and I heard the bone crack... it enters my heart and I feel the muscles inside it constrict painfully as it's dragged up to slam against my ribcage, the arteries ripping instantly as the sword protrudes through my chest... "

" Oh my God... "

Zidane nodded and swallowed against her arm as he opened his eyes. " That's all... then it's over as until it plays over and over in my mind, making me have to relive the experience again and again... " he murmured softly.

Garnet slowly got off the bed and went to kneel down in front of him on the floor, her hands on each bare knee. She looked up at him, her soft eyes brimming with tears, her chin trembling. " It w-won't come true... r-right? You're not going to die a-again and leave me, r-right? "

Zidane felt his heart ache painfully as he slid to the ground in front of her, his arms automatically going around her waist. " I won't leave you, Dagger.... _ever!_ I'm still here, aren't I? I didn't leave you before... " he whispered softly into her hair as he rubbed her back, pulling her onto his lap and rocking her back and forth slowly, gently.

Garnet sniffled and the tears streamed down her cheeks as she twirled a strand of his hair around her finger, keeping her head pressed to his shoulder. " You're alive now, Zidane... but... what about after? What happens if it _does_ come true? What will I do then? "

Zidane shook his head hard and pulled away to place two fingers under her chin and then lift it upwards. He stared deep into her eyes and his face went serious, as serious as the tone in his voice. " Dagger, listen to me. When I say I'm not going to leave you, I'm _not_ going to leave you. I could _never_ bear to live without you by my side. It's just a dream that means to haunt me for the rest of my life since I cheated death... "

Garnet searched his face and then slowly nodded as she brought her hands up to cup his beautifully handsome face gently. She brought it down slowly towards hers. " I believe you, Zidane... don't you _ever_ doubt my trust and faith in you.... "

Zidane smiled gently, impishly and stroked her cheeks gently. " _Never_, Dagger. Never.... " he murmured as he was going to press his lips to hers, but the door to their chambers flew open and little Esmeralda came bounding into the room, her small tail swinging out behind her as if she were happy.

Esmeralda stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her parents sitting on the floor with each other wrapped in each other's arms. She giggled and curtsied. " Good morning, mommie! Daddy! " she cried happily as she tilted her head to the side, watching them.

Garnet sighed lightly and then chuckled as she ran a finger along Zidane's bare thigh, hearing his sharp intake of breath as his hand slid from her chin to reach down and grasp her hand. " I wouldn't do that if I were you, oh sweet Dagger of mine... " he whispered low in his throat as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear and then kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone.

Esmeralda's small face screwed up in a scowl as she stuck out her tongue. " Eckies! Don't do that... what about me? Don't I get a kissie too? " she asked with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. " Mommy _always_ gets kissies and I don't! "

Zidane suddenly pulled away. " It didn't work... " he murmured softly in Garnets ear before turning to look at Esmeralda's pouty expression.

" Alright... come here, babe... " Zidane muttered softly as he held out an arm.

Esmeralda smiled now and rushed forward towards him, throwing herself into his arms, her small arms hugging his neck tightly. Zidane looked down at her and brushed aside some of her dark feathered strands of hair from her energtic eyes. He then grinned impishly at her and began to cover her small heart-shaped face with kisses.

Garnet watched with a smile on her face as Esmeralda giggled and held her face open, accepting her father's kisses as birthday presents or candy. She held a smile to her small face and then let out a squeal as he began to tickle her small tummy, along her sides and under her arms, still planting kisses on her face.

" Daddy! Kisses... all... wet! " she shrieked as she began to squirm on his lap, trying to get away from his hands that tickled her continuiously.

Garnet suddenly stood up and walked across the room to grab her white satin robe off the back of a light rose chair in the corner. Zidane suddenly stopped and looked at her, noting the troubled look as Garnet made her way to the door.

" Dagger? What's wrong? " he asked, standing up with Esmeralda in his arms.

" I think mommy wants kissies too, daddy... " Esmeralda whispered into his ear as she twirled a strand of dark honey around a small finger.

Garnet held a hand under her stomach and shook her head as she stumbled forward but regained her balance as she shot out a hand, holding herself up my the wall. " N-no... mommy doesn't need kissies, babe... mommie just needs to go to t-the bathroom... " she replied as she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.

Zidane knitted his brows together as he gently setted Esmeralda on the ground and watched as small beads of sweat decorated Garnet's brow. He walked towards her quickly, hoping that she wouldn't faint on him or something, but she did.

Garnet heard a soft whisper in her ear and she felt herself sway slightly to the side. She heard the same whisper again and she opened her eyes to watch as Zidane began to make his way towards her. The whisper came again, only this time and more persistent as she felt a sharp stab of pain hit her square in the stomach, causing her to fall in complete darkness as the pain shot throughout her entire body, paralyzing her completely.

Zidane ran towards her in two long strides and caught her as she just about hit the ground. He slowly sank to the ground with her in his arms, his eyes checking her body for any signs of something, but that's when he spotted it. 

Blood decorated thr floor where she once stood only to end up in his arms. He glanced down at her stomach and felt his heart lurch and then stop as he spotted the blood on the front of her robe as well. Esmeralda whimpered softly and Zidane tore his eyes from Garnet's body to look at his small daughter who was backing away from him.

" M-mommy's alright, Essie... she's just tired. What's wrong? " he asked as he went to stand up, gathering Garnet into his arms.

Esmeralda lifted a hand and then pointed a trembling finger at him, but she was pointing at something behind him. " B-bad man... " she whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Zidane cocked an eyebrow and then whirled back around to see who his daughter was pointing at. No one was there. No bad man was standing there. Just the door to the bedroom that was still open from Esmeralda's barging earlier. A loud, shrill shriek from behind him caused him to spin around and face his daughter finding her hanging in the air by an arm, her other arm in front of her body, her legs kicking frantically as she began to try to kick at someone that... wasn't there.

Zidane gasped in horror and went forward to go grab his daughter, but he was pushed back slightly by something or someone that wasn't there. Esmeralda shrieked again and began to call out for Zidane as she watched him watch her with deep forest green eyes that were wide with disbelief and and filled with anger.

" Daddy! Daddy! H-help me... don't let the bad man take m-m-me.... " she sobbed as she outstretched her hand to him, her chocolate brown eyes pleading, begging him to come rescue her.

Zidane was completely helpless as he watched a tall man suddenly appear in thin air behind Esmeralda, his large hand gripping her small wrist tightly, holding her up in the air, a sardonic, evil grin imprinted on his rugged, handsome face. The man tilted his head to the side and watched Zidane watch him with eyes full of anger and hate for handling his daughter the way he was handling him.

" Let her go! " Zidane shouted, holding Garnet close to him as he felt the blood soak through her robe to soak his boxers.

" Such a pitiful sight you are, all Mighty King Zidane Tribal of Alexandria... and the Queen as well, oh my! " the man replied sarcastically as he began to pull Esmeralda to his body that was cloaked in nothing but a large robe.

Zidane's upper lip curled in disgust. " Look who's pitiful... picking on children and not people who are your own size. I suggest you release the girl and I might spare your life... " he grounded out through clenched teeth as he took a step towards him to only be forced back a few steps.

Esmeralda began to shriek desperately as her small legs began to fade from sight, the rest of her small body soon to follow if nothing were done. Zidane felt tears of frustration brim his eyes and he swallowed the lump of them in his throat as he glared at the man who as well began to fade away.

" You're going to... spare _my_ life if I return your little Genome? How sad... just remember, Zidane... you can't kill me. No one can kill an Angel of Death... "

Zidane froze.

' _I thought **I** was the Angel of Death... what the hell is going on? Who the hell is he? _'

" Yes... you seem surprised to find out how _I_ came to be the Angel of Death. It's all simple really... Garland was my master as well, but, I'm not a Genome as you are, oh no! I'm what you would call a more superior race that is higher then you pathetic scum that are unbelievely worthy of the title; Genome... I am a Zedtrite... "

'_ A Zedtrite?!_ '

" What the hell is that?! " Zidane cried as he racked his brain for a definition of a Zedtrite.

The man threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing Esmeralda to cringe and sob. " Don't bother trying to figure out what it means, Genome! ", he spat menacingly. " A Zedtrite is one who controls all. Has _full_ power over everything _and_ everyone. That basically means... well, you, Zidane... "

Zidane growled lightly. " No one has control over me, you bastard! Put my daughter down, now! "

" Daddy... h-help me... save mommy as well... " Esmeralda sobbed as only half her body showed, the rest fading rapidly now.

Zidane looked at his daughter and then down at Garnet, who's entire front was soaked with blood now, is upper torso as well as he cradled her limp body to his own. The door to the bedroom was thrown back against the wall and he whirled around to find Steiner and the entire Knights of Pluto standing there, shocked expressions plastered to their faces as they held their swords out in front of them, all poised at the man holding the small weeping Princess.

Steiner rushed over to Zidane, glancing down at Garnet. " What happened? Why's her Majesty covered in blood, as well for you! Why's the Princess with _him!_ " he demanded, eyeing Zidane's face that was streaked with tears and held the expression of anger yet distress.

The man in front of them laughed once more before disappearing from sight, Esmeralda along with him, his voice echoing through the room. " Tribal... you want the Princess back alive, hand over the Queen or else she will die... remember, Zidane... I can't be killed.... but, you can... "

Esmeralda's shrill voice screamed out to Zidane, " Daddy! N-no!! "

Silence... 

Complete utter silence...

...until Zidane felt his legs buckle beneath him and he crumpled to the ground, Garnet in his arms, more tears streaming from his eyes as he let out a loud cry of anger, frustration and pain. He buried his face in Garnet's neck and began to sob, letting the Knights of Pluto to stand there and watch their King sob, Steiner as well....

_To Be Continued..._

____________


	3. Can We Cheat Death

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_... SquareSoft owns them all... all those cuties! _Gone!!_

**Dedication** To _Zidane's Dagger_... and many other of my special friends out there from Fanfiction.Net... *nods* Yes... that's right, _Maki_, you go right ahead and snuggle... hee hee!

____________

**A Hero's Stand**

___________

~~_Chapter 3_~~

_Can We Cheat Death?_

" What am I going to do now? " Zidane quietly asked into the dark silky hair of the woman he loved with all his heart that laid unconscious in his arms.

Steiner frowned and then sheathed his sword as he walked over to the spot where Esmeralda and 'the bad man' had disappeared. The rest of the Knights of Pluto glanced around the royal chambers uneasily, looking around for anything that 'the bad man' might have left behind, but there was nothing.

Zidane pulled his face away from the scent of vanilla and peered down into the slightly pale face of Garnet. Her small pale rose lips trembled as did her chin. She looked like she was going to cry, probably cry because Zidane let her baby get kidnapped. He wouldn't blame her if she had kicked him out or something.

It was all his fault.

" It's all my fault... " Zidane whispered as he looked around before bringing his eyes down to rest on Garnet's crimson stained stomach.

That's when he stood up with her in his arms and walked over to the bed to lay her down gently, afraid of hurting her more then she already was hurting. Steiner slowly turned around from the window he glanced out of and watched his King, his friend.

" What's the matter, Sire? "

Zidane looked up at him and then looked at each face of the Knights of Pluto. He blinked a few times and then ran a hand over his face. " Stay with Dagger, Steiner... Knights. I'm going to get Dr. Tot from his room in the lower chambers. Don't worry... she'll be alright... " he assured them before he left the room in only a pair of blood soaked boxers...

____________

Naria glanced around the room that Khalid had locked her up in. She spotted the small window in the far corner of the room and then stood up from the chest that she had sat on after Khalid had left. Naria crossed the room in silence, making her way towards the window, crossing her fingers that the window wasn't nailed shut.

She was almost there when soft and scared sobs floated into the room from underneath the door. Naria stopped in her tracks and whirled around to peer into the darkness that consumed her room, looking for whoever was sobbing like they were.

" Hello? Where are you? Why are you crying? " she whispered lightly, making her way towards the door, her right hand outstretched in front of her feeling around in case she walked into the corner of her dresser again.

The small sobs grew louder and more persistant. Naria's hand came in contact with the cool metal of the door and she bent forward, pressing her ear to it. The sobs stopped. Almost as if silenced completely by something or someone.

" Hello? Are you still there? Speak to me! " Naria demanded as she pounded on the door, the sound echoing throughout the hallway outside the door and inside the small room she was occuping.

The door suddenly flew open and Naria was thrown back, landing on a few feet away, the small of her back connecting with the side of the metal bedframe that went all around it, and large, intense bolts of pain flying through her body. She cringed and then cried out, her hand immediately going to clutch her bruised back as someone tall and powerfully built stepped into the room, the sobs filling the room as well.

Naria grimaced and tried to sit up higher, but her back had been hit hard and she fell back against the bedframe of the bed. Khalid couldn't help but grin sardonically at the poor sight of the woman half laying and half sitting against the bedframe. In his hand was a little girl's wrist.

Naria looked at the evil, eerie shadows that played across Khalid's face and tried to back away from him, but the bedframe prevented him from doing just that. Instead, she ended up sitting up straight to welcome the small bundle that was warm and trembling.

" I... I want my daddy... " the small plea came from Naria's lap, causing her to stare down into the small heart-shaped face that peered up at her.

" E-essie?! " Naria nearly cried out in disbelief.

Esmeralda sniffled and wiped at her brown eyes, only to have another batch of fresh tears spring to the little Genome's eyes. She nodded her head vigoriously. " Y-yes! **Nessie? That you? "

Naria nodded and reached down to brush aside some strands of hair from the little girl's eyes. " Yes, babe... it's me. How'd you come to get here? "

Esmeralda began to cry again as she lifted her arms and threw them around Naria's neck, hugging her hard and holding onto her since she was the only one left there for her. Naria's arms automatically went around the little half Genome and half Summoner's slim waist and she held her just as hard.

There was a low snickering that made Naria snap her head up. She found herself staring into a pair of glowing violet eyes. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she shifted the child in her arms so that she was in front, protecting her from what was going to happen...

____________

' _Maybe what she had said before had been true... maybe my baby brother is still out there..._ ' Drakan thought to himself as he stood outside the front door to the underground castle.

' _I have to find him... I have to find little Vivi! What if he doesn't remember who I am? What am I going to say to him then?_ ' he continued to think.

Drakan sighed heavily and then blinked as he scratched his chin that was covered by the shadows of his large, long pointed hat. He glanced around the cave and then frowned deeply as he listened to the water dripping down from the jagged rock roof above.

There was a small noise and he nearly jumped out of his black and red pants from the sound. Man, he was starting to get a little more jumpy everytime there was a small noise around him. Drakan shook his head to clear it and then slowly pushed off the wall of the castle.

He then turned around and was about to go back inside, but there was a soft whispering that seemed to make his eyes droop with sudden fatigue. Drakan whirled around clumsily and just about fell flat on his face as his right foot caught on something sharp, tearing a hole in his shoe.

Drakan let out a low cry of surprise as he stumbled to the ground, the right side of his face scraping along the rough rocks on the floor of the cave. The whistle came out again only this time more persistant and demanding. Drakan blinked a few times and shook his head as he picked himself off the floor slowly.

" I've got to not fall for it. I can't let it get the best of me! " he muttered under his breath as his slowly stood up with the help of the wall.

Drakan looked around after he ran a hand over his face slowly, trying to push aside the uneasy feeling that he got in his mind and his body. There was soft padding noises coming from his left and he whirled around to see who was there, but something lashed out at him and struck him just above his left eye, knocking his hat from his head and him to the ground.

He managed to open an eye and he glanced up at who had struck out at him, the tall figure towering over him, grinning slyly before reaching down to grasp Drakan by the collar. 

It was then when Drakan slipped unconscious...

____________

" My Lord... what do you say happened to her? " Dr. Tot asked as he tried to keep up to the fast pace of the Genome.

Zidane slowed his gait down and frowned, plowing a hand through his hair, trying to calm his erratic thoughts. " She's bleeding badly, Doc! The front of her nightgown is completely soaked and even _I_ don't know what's going on, what's happening to her, " he replied almost frantic now.

" Alright, my boy. Just calm down. Breath! In and out... in and out. You have to stay calm in a situation like this one, Sire.... " Dr. Tot spoke softly to him as he brushed past him to push open the doors to the royal chambers.

Steiner whirled around from the bedside and glanced at Zidane before glancing at Garnet's deathly pale face. He shook his head slowly and sadly before backing away to let Zidane see her bloody form completely...

____________

" Khalid... just let her go! " Naria pleaded, crawling along the floor towards the little girl that had been flung through the air, landing hard against the wall and coming to a rest in the corner, all huddled together.

" She did _nothing_ to you! "

Khalid snorted and shot out his hand, grabbing the collar of Naria's gown, lifting her up into the air effortlessly, bringing her face up to his. " Don't make me any more madder, Lydia... just shut up and be still. " he shouted into her face, throwing her onto the bed a few feet away.

The back of her head hit the metal headboard and then fell to a rest on the pillows. Naria groaned lightly and then placed a hand to her head as she tried to sit up. Esmeralda whimpered from the dark corner she was huddled in and then began to sob again.

" Nessie... do s-omething... "

" She can't do anything, you pathetic little child... she's worthless to you, but perhaps not to me... " Khalid let his voice trail off in a soft, husky whisper as he positioned himself on top of Naria who still had her eyes shut, trying to will the pain away.

Naria groaned and then slowly opened her eyes to see the outline of a shadow over top of her. She let out a scream and began to punch at it, but it grabbed her wrists and grabbed some rope from the drawer in the small nightstand beside the bed and then tied her wrists together before tying them to the metal headboard.

" You will co-operate, won't you? You promised me something and now I want it.. " Khalid whispered softly, bringing his mouth to her face, his warm breath fanning over her face, down her neck and then down the front of her gown as he slowly trailed his tongue all over her upper half.

Naria sucked in a sharp breath and felt Khalid lower his lower half to hers. She felt him hard and ready, crying out to her, begging for release. She shook her head and then began to struggle against the rope around her wrists as soon as she heard Esmeralda's soft whimpers.

" Khalid... let her out. Don't make her sit here and watch... this! It isn't right... " Naria hissed at him, feeling warm tears brim her eyes.

Khalid ignored her and went completely still, his face somewhere above her breasts. Naria glanced at the trembling form in the corner and she felt her heart ache greatly. It just wasn't right for a small child to have to watch what was going to happen. It was wrong. Naria turned her head back around so she was facing up towards the ceiling.

Khalid was still quiet and not moving. Naria feared to breath. She feared that if she breathed, he would pounce on her and take her whole, ravage her body without concern, nothing. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, struggling once more against the bounds before her back was arched off the bed, her lower half lifted completely into the air, her back bent backwards in a painful angle.

Naria let out a light cry of pain as she felt the stabs of needle-like pain consume her entire back as she felt Khalid's callused fingers running the tips along her spine, pushing inwards as he clamped his mouth down onto her neck, nipping at the flesh, wanting to bruise it completely.

His hands went everywhere. The first thing they did though was grasp the collar of her gown and then rip it open, exposing her creamy coloured breasts and her stomach that sloped downwards. Khalid licked his lips in anticipation as he ripped the gown from her hips, extracting a small cry of pain.

Esmeralda sat there in the corner, watching as the 'bad man' tore at Naria's clothing. She clamped her hands over her ears and then turned her head to the side, closing her eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see him hurt her anymore. Naria slowly opened her eyes and then closed them shut tight against the pain and yet the pleasure he was giving her.

Khalid smirked against her smooth neck as he felt her becoming more and more wetter as he cupped her down there, slipping two fingers into her flower, spreading the slick petals aside for easier access. As soon as he slid two more fingers in, Naria's back arched off the bed as a loud scream of pain tore from her throat.

Khalid trailed soft, petal-like kisses down to her collar bone where he swirled his tongue along the defined bone and then ran his tongue along her chest, making sure that he teased her greatly. He wanted to have her begging for him, he wanted to make her his forever.

Naria swallowed thickly and then arched her back off the bed as she felt Khalid's hot moist mouth take in her entire left breast, stiff pebble-like nipple and all. She felt his tongue swirl over the bumpy surface of her aroerle. Esmeralda bit her lip down, trying to drown out the weird sounds that the two adults were making on the bed.

" I want my daddy! " she muttered lightly to herself as tears began to fall once again....

_____________

Zidane felt his heart stop. He looked at Steiner and watched as the Captain shook his head again, slowly backing out of the room, head bowed in respect, followed by the rest of the Knights of Pluto. Dr. Tot rushed over to te bedside and checked for a pulse, pressing his fingers to Garnet's neck.

Zidane swallowed thickly and managed to stumble over to the side of the bed. As soon as the front of his thighs hit the soft quilt, he collapsed at the bedside, desperately clutching Garnet's hand within his, bringing it to his lips and then to his forehead as he felt another batch of tears brim his eyes.

" She's not gone... she _can't_ be gone... " he murmured softly, shaking his head against her hand.

Dr. Tot pressed his fingers down harder and then gasped, causing Zidane's head to snap up, his tear streaked face facing Dr. Tot's. Tot managed to smile wryily and then nod. " She's alive, my boy... she's alive! Just do this for me... grab me some old rags, a bowl of warm water, a cup of cold water, and my herbal bag which is sitting on my desk in the far corner of my studies. Can you do that while I get out of this blood soaked gown and under the covers? "

Zidane nodded. He pressed Garnet's hand to his lips, kissing each fingertip tenderly as he bent over to place his mouth to her ear, kissing it tenderly as well as he reached up to smooth back some strands of dark hair that were bathed in sweat. " My Dagger... you'll going to be alright... you're going to live and so is the baby. Do me a big favor, my precious Dagger... don't die on me while I'm gone for a few minutes, I swear it to you here and now, I _will_ be back this time, and besides... it's only down the hall and then down to the dungeons... " he whispered softly into her ear before kissing it again and then running from the room once again in only a pair of blood soaked boxers.

Dr. Tot frowned lightly, looking at the door that Zidane had just run out of in a hurry. He then glanced down at Garnet's pale and trembling form before reaching out to brush aside some beads of sweat that began to decorate her brow that was knitted together in a look of pain...

____________

" I'm dead... "

" ...I've died... "

" ...I'm no more... "

All around, it was hot, yet cold. Bright, yet dark. Loud, yet quiet. Garnet couldn't figure out where she was and who she was with. She could feel another presence beside her, but she didn't know exactly who and what it was until she opened her eyes, but she didn't want to open them, she wanted to stay asleep forever.

" _Sarah..._"

" _Sarah..._ "

Garnet slowly opened her eyes and then groaned as the bright glare of the bright lights around hit her square in the face, causing her to shut her eyes immediatletly.

" _Sarah..._ "

" Go away... leave me alone... let me sleep... " Garnet mumbled in response, flipping over onto her side.

" _Sarah..._ "

" Stop! Stop calling me that... "

" _Why? It is your name, isn't it?_ "

Garnet slowly opened her eyes and then sat up, looking around to see who was calling her name, but she found no one, no soft voice that was so tender, just... silence. She frowned lightly and then stood up, looking around at her surroundings. " Where am I? " she wondered outloud, hugging her arms to her chest.

" _Where are you? You're with me..._ " the soft voice spoke right next to her now, causing her to jump.

Garnet whirled around to find herself facing someone that looked exactly like her. She knitted her brows together. " W-who are you? How did you know my real name was Sarah? Only few people know that... "

The person standing in front of her smiled impishly and tilted her head to the side, their long flowing dark hair swaying to the side in a light breeze that wasn't really there, their dark eyes sparkling with mischief that Garnet remembered seeing in a certain person that she loved with all her heart.

" You haven't answered me... "

" _I don't know how to answer you...._ "

" Just tell me! How did you know my real name was Sarah? "

"_...my mother told me. She told me the story about the Summoners, how her name was Sarah, how she came from the far away place called Madain Sari... everything._"

" Y-your mother?! " Garnet croaked out, blinking.

" _Yes..._ "

" Alright.... then where are we? " Garnet asked, turning around in circles, looking at her surroundings again.

" _We are... dead... mother..._ " the girl simply replied, the sparkle fading rapidly as did all light.

Garnet knitted her brows together and then lunged for the girl who was just standing in front of her, but her arms passed through nothing but air and more air. She fell on the ground hard. Garnet groaned lightly and then opened her eyes to find herself staring up at a white ceiling.

' _Where am I now?_ ' she wondered.

" _My Dagger... you'll going to be alright... you're going to live and so is the baby. Do me a big favor, my precious Dagger... don't die on me while I'm gone for a few minutes, I swear it to you here and now, I **will** be back this time..._ "

Garnet whirled around, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. She knew it from somewhere, it was the one thing that always made her toes curl with excitement, with new feelings as it spoke tender words to her, shouted encouragements while giving birth. Everything in that voice was pure and as pure as pure could get.

She felt her lower lip tremble and she placed a hand to her stomach. " Z-zidane... oh, Zidane! This is all a bad dream and I'm going to awaken from it to find myself in your arms, asleep, your face buried into the crook of my neck, your warm breath tickling my neck, traveling down the front of my gown... " she whispered, her voice breaking instantly from the memories.

Tears, wet, warm, salty slowly slid down her cheeks as the bright white around her grew brighter. Garnet shook her head and then spun around to run away, run away from all the pain that she was experiencing at the moment, it was all too much for her to handle. She kept a hand to her stomach, not paying any attention to the warmth that began to spread quickly.

She suddenly stopped and then glanced down at her stomach, feeling her insides churn wildly as she finally spotted the crimson staining the front of her gown greatly, quickly spreading to the back as well, she could feel it on her skin. Garnet shook her head and then went to strip herself of her gown, but she ended up whirling around and then she found herself falling.

The wind rushed past her face quickly, and the pain in her stomach that was there before increased, causing her to scream out in pain as she heard the wails of a baby fill the air besides for her screams of pain. Images of disfigured children, the limbs not in the right spots, some attached to their heads, some attached to their stomachs, their chests.

It was all too much for her that she shut her eyes tight against the images and then let a loud scream slip past her lips as she continued to fall...

____________

Zidane quickly rushed back into the room, herbal bag in hand, rags in the other, two maids behind him, both carrying the hot and cold water in hand. They set it down on the nightstand beside Dr. Tot and then bowed before leaving, shutting the door behind them. Zidane rushed over to the closet, grabbed a robe and slipped it on, not bothering to tie up the front. (that would be a really _sweet_ image to get your hands on... but only if he didn't have the blood soaked boxers... ^.~)

Dr. Tot immediately fished around in his bag as Zidane came up to the bedside and sat on the bed beside his love, his soulmate, his Dagger. He reached down and ran his fingers along her forehead, down her cheeks, over her lips, everywhere. Garnet's body twitched every now and then as if having convulsions of it's own.

Zidane glanced at Tot and gave him a worried look, but Tot was too busy looking for something that would probably save her life. He pursed his lips and then brought his gaze down to Garnet's face. (*sharp scary music plays*)What he saw made him jump away from the bed, his tail sticking out from underneath the robe, swaying back and forth as if it were warning her to stay away.

Dr. Tot blinked and then looked at Zidane before looking at(*sharp scary music plays again!*) Garnet's face and then jumping away from the bedside himself, the herbal bag toppling to the floor, the contents spilling out all around. 

" My God... what's wrong with her, this is quite extrodinary... " Tot murmured, slowly inching his way to the bed, never taking his eyes off of Garnet's face.

Zidane blinked and then tried to calm his erratic heart that had made it's way into his throat and was beating like a wild drum against the walls of his throat. He swallowed and then walked over to the bed, keeping his eyes on Garnet's that were as wide as saucers, her mouth slightly open as if she were screaming at someone or something.

As soon as Zidane sat down on the bed beside her again, his eyes trained on her face, Garnet blinked, her mouth closed but then reopened immediately, a loud scream of pain tore past her lips as her body shot up into a sitting position, her arms wrapping themselves around Zidane's neck, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Zidane cried out in surprise and happiness as he felt her warmth, her life pressed against his body. He automatically wrapped his arms around her as he brought the blanket around her bare body, holding her close, bringing her onto his lap, tears of pure joy streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face into her shoulder after he had grabbed her face and showered her with kisses.

Dr. Tot blinked and backed away from the bed to go around it and then stand in front of them. He looked at Zidane and then at Garnet before his eyes trailed down to her stomach.

" Zidane... lay her down gently and don't for one second, leave her side! " he ordered his king through clenched teeth as he disappeared from the room, leaving Zidane by Garnet's trembling form...

_To Be Continued..._

____________


	4. True Love's True Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_.... Oo;

**Dedication**: To _*Sagittarius Girl*_ for helping me through my major issue the other week and to _Taemyr_... I wouldn't be alive this day if it weren't for you two! *^-^*

____________

**_A Hero's Stand_**

____________

~~_Chapter 4_~~

~_True Love's True Betrayal_~

//_ A few weeks later..._\\

" Are you sure you're feeling alright? " Zidane asked in a concerned voice, his deep forest green eyes searching out the dark, exotic chocolate ones of his wife who was slowly recovering from what had happened two weeks ago. " You look as if you should lay down... "

Garnet shook her head furiously and furrowed her brow in anger as she balled her hands into tight fists. " I can't sleep, Zidane, " she declared. " My baby is missing! How can you just go on like Esmerald doesn't matter? " she asked in a desperate and angry voice as her eyes furiously sought his and held them.

Zidane ran a hand over his face and then reached out to grip her shoulders gently in his hands. " Dagger, " he said firmly, tenderly. " Essie's my baby too, she's a part of me as we all are apart of each other. We are a family and we will stay as a family. Do you understand what I am saying to you? Do you, Dagger? " he asked, giving her shoulders a small shake.

Garnet swallowed and then nodded her head once. " I understand, Zidane, it's just... " she paused and turned her head to the side so she could look at the ground, a look of doubt clouding her eyes.

Zidane searched the side of her face, his lips slightly parted, his brow furrowed in confusion, the thick strands of dark honey brushing up against his cheekbones in the breeze as they stood out on the balcony. " It's just what, Dagger? What is it that's bothering you? " he asked as he took a hand from her shoulder to softly press the front of his fingers to her cheek and push her head around so that she was staring at him.

Garnet shook her head and stepped away from him entirely. " I... I have to go tend to something, Zidane, " she whispered as she turned and left him to stare after her on the balcony. " I'm sorry... "

Zidane sighed heavily in frustration and then turned to walk over to the railing with tightly balled fists. As he reached the railing, he let out a low growl and then slammed his fists down onto the stone railing as he bowed his head, his eyes closed tightly against the sting of tears. '_What am I going to do? I can't give Dagger up to that slim, but... _ ' he stopped and felt his heart ache at the loss of his little baby girl. '_ I can't let Essie down..._ '

" There's really nothing you can do now.. " a soft voice said from the doorway behind him, startling him greatly. " Sire... " they added.

Zidane spun around and found himself staring at a young woman his age, her own forest green eyes as deep and dark as his own stared back at him in curiousity and relief for some reason, her small, heart-shaped lips that were full, were parted slightly and painted with a soft rose that shimmered in the morning sun. Her hair was the same dark honey, had the same thickness as it sat at the back of her head, just at the nape of her long slender neck, tendrils, soft and whispery brushed against her soft pale skin that looked smooth and exotic from where he stood.

It made him want to walk over to her and...

Zidane shook his head hard against the thoughts and brought his eyes back to her face. His eyes went over her body quickly and then back up her face that was a little flushed. He bowed his head slightly. " Good morning, m'lady, " he greeted her in a firm, gentle voice. " what brings you to my chambers at this time of the morning? "

The woman curtsied deeply and then straightened up as she glanced over at the railing before bringing her eyes back around to meet his that were staring at her with a hidden interest. '_ Good... that's it.._ ' she thought as she flashed him a soft smile. " Do you mind? " she asked.

Zidane blinked and then shook his head. " N-no! Not at all... come, join me... " he answered in a voice where he couldn't hide the tremble. " I'm sorry about that, my family and I are having some hard times... forgive me... " he said as she walked up to the railing and leaned on it to gaze out at the light pink coloured sky that was turning into the usual baby blue.

She looked at him and smiled softly as she nodded in understanding. " No need to apologize, Sire... that's why I'm here... " she informed him as she turned her face back out to look at the sun, feeling his confused eyes and perplexed expression on her.

" H... how can you know about that? " Zidane asked, the tremble still in his voice. " No one but everyone within the castle knows about that... "

The woman fully turned to look at him. She had to lift her head a little bit for he was taller then her by a couple of inches. She searched his face and gave him a smile that seemed to make his mind turn into a puddle with confusion. " I know many things, Sire... I know where your daughter might be, I might even know who has her captive... but, I'm not really here to discuss that. I've come here on other business... "

Zidane furrowed his brow. " You know where my daughter is? " he asked. The woman nodded. " Where is she then? Tell me... please, I must know... "

The woman lowered her eyes to the ground. " Well... first off, don't you think we should introduce ourselves, Zidane Tribal? " she asked as she lifted her head to look up at him.

Zidane blinked and took a step away from her. " H-how do you know so much about me? Who are you? "

The woman took a step towards him, a calm look dawned her soft features. " I know much about you... everyone does if there were in Tantalus back in the old days... "

______________

Khalid silently exited the room with a small bundle in his muscular arms, the dark hair falling over the arm that held the head gently. The small legs dangled off his other arm as the face pressed forward, trying to bury their face into his toned chest. Drakan was nowhere to be found within the underground castle and this puzzled him greatly for Drakan was usually following him around.

" I should've just never made that damned idiot in the first place, the same goes for the little one, his brother. They're both going to be trouble for me in the future and I should be wary of it, but for some odd reason I'm not... " he let out a bitter chuckle and turned the corner. " why should I be wary of it? Drakan knows that I'm stronger then he, but... put them both together and... who knows what'll happen... "

" D.. daddy... " the small girl murmured sleepily in a soft voice as she cuddled closer to Khalid's chest for warmth.

" In a moment, my small girl, in a moment... " Khalid whispered softly to her. '_ You're very important to me, my dear and you don't even know it, neither do you parents... it's you, small Esmeralda that will be able to decide your parents futures... you alone. You're the key to this world and also the key to why I'm here now... as well as your parents..._'

______________

Garnet was in the front hall, just staring out the open windows into the gardens across from her when she felt a large, gentle hand grip her shoulder from behind, making her jump and cry out in surprise. She whirled around immediately and then let out a long breath of relief as she saw Steiner standing there, arm froze in mid-air as he went to take it back, his eyes wide in surprise.

" Majesty? Are you alright? "

Garnet nodded and swallowed thickly as she ran a hand through her long dark hair and pushed it back from her face. " Yes, Steiner. I'm fine- you startled me, that's all... " she replied quietly.

Steiner nodded and bowed forward slightly. " Forgive me, Majesty, I didn't know you were deep in thought... " he apologized softly.

Garnet nodded and managed to flash him a smile. " It's alright, Steiner... you never knew, not your fault. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Beatrix? "

Steiner shrugged his shoulders and sighed. " I should, Majesty, but the princess is missing. I have come to you to report that we haven't found her anywhere. The knights are out searching the streets and some are informing Regent Cid of Lindblum, the king of Treno, king of Burmecia, all of them... they have a right to know and perhaps, who knows, the little princess could be in one of those cities by now... "

Garnet nodded and then walked over to the chair in the corner of the hall. " Thank you, Steiner for being so helpful and understanding with a situation such as this. I... I just don't know what to do. I... I've never been put in such a situation and it frightens me, and not only because my little girl is missing, but because... Zidane... he seems a little distraught about it all... " she said softly as she leaned over, putting her head in her hands that trembled.

Steiner watched her in silence, wishing that he could take away her pain, her fears and most of all her heartache that seemed to be eating away at her without her even knowing about it. He ran his tongue over his lips and then sighed again. " Majesty, we're trying our best to find her, we really are, but you should rest or do something else but worry. With you worrying so much, you're aren't going to look so- "

" Do you think I honestly care about how I look, Steiner? " Garnet asked as she lifted her head from her hands to look at the sincere expression of her most loyal knight and protector.

" I... well, Zidane would probably care, " he replied. " I'm only saying this because, we're looking into the situation very well, not letting anything leave our sights. We are going to find her, Majesty, it's just going to take some time, it's not like these cases are solved quickly like that, " he snapped his fingers, the sound loud and sharp. " it's not like we're going to find Esmeralda tomorrow, it's not like she's going to be home in time for dinner, Majesty. You have to think about these things... a missing person who was abducted from their home is highly unlikely to be returned within the forenight... "

Garnet nodded her head absently and stared at him, her eye lids slowly drooping everynow and then. " I understand, Steiner... " she murmured in a drowsy voice. Steiner frowned at her.

" Are you alright, Majesty? "

Garnet pressed a hand to her stomach, the little life within kicking at her hand viciously. She nodded again, this time her eyes closing completely before she fall forward towards the floor. " Thomas... " the soft name leaving her lips as she landed safely in Steiner's arms...

________________

Zidane glanced over at the birds that flew past the open window as he and the woman passed by on their way to the gardens. " So... " he began as he spread his hands out at his sides after taking them out from behind his back. " what you're trying to say is that you've known ever since I joined Tantalus? But... how could that be possible when I never saw you there? And besides... how can you be from the royal family of Treno and have been in Tantalus at the same time? "

Salita Yae looked calm and very collected, as if she were expecting such a reaction. " Well, Baku was kind enough to take me in when I bumped into him while running away from the guards that chased me from the castle, demanding that I return before something terrible happen to me. But... " she paused and shook her head. " nothing bad ever did happen to me, it was good for me until I decided to drop in on my family a few months ago... "

Zidane stared down at the ground as they continued to walk, walking past the two female guards standing at their posts by the front main doors of the large and beautiful castle. " So... what exactly happened between you and your family when you suddenly dropped in on them? " he asked as he nodded to the two guards who slammed the sides of their fists to their chests.

Salita smirked behind some hair that fell from the back of her neck. " Well... father wasn't too happy of course, but mother on the other hand had passed away a few days after my disappearance, so it was a total shock to me... I didn't know, Baku had kept it from me... as did the rest of you... "

Zidane furrowed his brow and reached out to open and hold the door for her as she glided past him gracefully, carrying the scent of roses with her. " I'm sorry to hear about that... " he murmured softly to her as she passed him. " But... I don't believe I ever remember seeing you when I was with Tantalus... "

'_ He sure is stubborn.. why can't he just believe me? Kuja had told me that he was gullible at times and that it was a good thing to lie to him in order to get your way around him... so why isn't he giving in as he was suppose to?_ ' she thought in annoyance, but plastered a soft, beautiful smile to her face as she sat down on the soft grass, spreading her large skirts about her and around her.

" Well... I remember seeing you. I remember going to your room before you were going to go with Baku and the rest of the gang to kidnap that princess. I remember that and I'm sure you do too... "

Zidane plopped down onto the ground beside her, not too close beside her, but close enough for her to smell his fear, uncertainty and worry. " Well, of course I remember that time well, it was the time that I met Dagger and fell in love with her, " he assured her. " but, where were you afterwards? Like when the battle with Kuja was... finished? "

Salita licked her full, perfect lips, never once smudging the shimmering gloss. " I was still around afterwards. Afterwards was the time when I had decided to go back to my family to become the person I was sought out to be, the person I was born to be... a princess and now... the Queen of Treno... "

Zidane frowned lightly, but not enough for her to notice. " Now you're the Queen of Treno? Hmm... " he paused to glance down at a small ladybug that was crawling up his left leg towards the Ultima Weapon that hung nicely at his side. " it's all rather odd, for you to have shown up like this when my daughter was taken away from us so abruptly... "

Salita bit her lower lip and watched him with compassionate eyes. " I'm sorry about that, Zidane, I really am. I figure Esmeralda to be a pretty little girl like her mother was when she was that age... energetic... lovely in so many ways and just adorable... " she murmured softly as she reached out to gentle touch his forearm, giving it a soft squeeze.

Zidane turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, unable to hide the tremor that ran through his voice and the tremor that ran through his body from her simple touch that was meant for comfort and guidance. " It's alright, you're not at fault, Salita.. not at all. It's all my fault, it was I who was suppose to take care of her, watch out for her when times were rough. But... I suppose I wasn't there in time to protect her... to keep her away from all the bumps and scraps during life. I'm a pathetic father... I don't even know how I'll turn out for my other child... lousy perhaps... " he grumbled in disgust at himself now.

Salita shook her head hard and stared at the side of his face as she began to absently stroke his tanned, soft skin. " It wasn't your fault, Zidane. Not yours at all. It was the man who had taken your baby... not yours or Garnets. You didn't know about what was going to happen and who it was going to involve... for all you know it could've been someone who you didn't even know who could've been taken away from Alexandria... and from you. Don't go blaming yourself for something that you didn't start, do or end... "

Zidane exhaled deeply and then ran his tongue over his lips that were extremely dry as he turned his head around so that he was looking into her eyes that seemed to once again bore into his soul, bring out the fear within him, the deepest fears of his life. " I... I'm sorry, " he stammered uncontrolably. " I have-- "

" Sire! "

Zidane's head flew into the direction of the side door to the castle and he saw Steiner running towards him at full speed, the armor that had been renewed, cleaned and oiled still squeaking and protesting as it bumped up against each other. Salita's head flew in his direction and she groaned inwardly, running a hand through the thick strands of hair that had fallen from their pins at the back of her head, dragging it to rest just on her chest that rose and fell slowly, calmly.

Zidane flew to his feet, his eyes wide in confusion and worry as he ran forward to meet Steiner halfway. " What is it? Have you found her? Have you found Esmeralda?! " he demanded as he searched Steiner's sweat damp face.

Steiner swallowed, trying to gain his voice back and inhale some of the air around him as he shook his head slowly and then furiously. " No, no, no! " he shouted. " It's her Majesty! She's fainted... had some sort of accident, Sire... "

Zidane's heart stopped dead in his chest and he paled as he pushed away Steiner's hands that seemed to steady him. He stumbled while he ran towards the castle. Once inside after throwing open the door hard, the top hinges flying off, he ran through the hallway and made his way towards the winding staircase that would lead him to his and Dagger's bedroom. Maid and servants all jumped to the side to avoid being pushed to the ground or shoved roughly into the brick walls of the castle. Salita's and Steiners cries for him to slow down never reached his ears fully for his thoughts were on his Dagger and his child, the one that was unborn and in terrible risk if any harm had come to the fragile woman carrying it within her...

_______________

Salita sighed heavily and then rose slowly from the ground to watch as Steiner walked towards the castle at a slow pace, his steps lagging, his breathing slightly labored as he reached the door and then disappeared into the castle. She furrowed her brow and then brushed off strands of grass that were stuck within the mesh fabric of her skirts. '_ This isn't going as well as we had hoped, you know that, right?_ ' she asked silently.

'_ I don't care what I had hoped, just as long as we can get it all right and down before the Bearer returns in full form..._ ' the deep voice answered.

" Whatever... " Salita muttered outloud and within her head as she closed her eyes and then suddenly disappeared to reappear sitting in a comfortable chair that was a deep navy blue and in the corner of a large room. She blinked and then looked around the room to find that the door to the room was wide open with a body standing in the doorway, the lips parted in a wide cry of surprise, the eyes wide as they stared at the woman on the bed.

" She must be Zidane's Dagger, the one he was talking about... " Salita murmured to herself as she frowned at the situation around her and then realized that she had stopped time for a few moments. She chuckled quietly to herself for being so forgetful and stupid at times as she stood from the chair and walked over to the bed to gaze down at the pale heart-shaped that was turned to the side, her side.

Salita bent down slowly, her eyes roaming over the pale complexion before darting over to the bulge that was lightly covered with a thin blanket. She reached out, smoothing away the dark strands of hair that rested on the woman's cheek to push them away with the backs of her fingers as she lowered her lips to the woman's forehead and pressed a feather kiss that was firm to the damp skin before pulling away to then put her lips to the delicate ear that was visible.

" Kasuta no Yueta... Kasuta no Yueta... " she whispered firmly, fiercly into the ear, repeating it over and over until the calm face screwed up into a frown and then into a look of relief and yet pain at the same time.

Salita then snapped her fingers as she stood up straight and then disappeared from the room to reappear within her own room that Zidane had showed to her before they had taken their walk around the castle. She then snapped her fingers again and life within and outside of the castle continued on as if nothing had happened, as if her visit to the one named 'Dagger' actually took place. She had to smirk softly to herself as she walked over to the bed and then fell back onto it....

_______________

Zidane flew into the room, unfazed by anything that had just happened. He rushed over to Garnet's bedside and felt relief rush through his body for the fact that she wasn't dead or hurt as he had thought, but carried a look of calm and peace on her beautiful face.

'_ Dagger..._ '

She was quiet, just laying there, completely still. He absently stroked her pale cheek before reaching down to her stomach to gently grasp her hand and then bring it up to his lips. Zidane flipped her hand around and then kissed her palm softly, tenderly before entwining his fingers with hers while watching her lay there in silence, the only sounds entering the room were those of the birds outside in the courtyard and the crickets that were just beginning to come out.

He sat there on the bedside beside Garnet, watching her while she slept, watching her stomach and the little life within, watching as parts of the blanket would usually jump quickly from the small child kicking inside the womb, bringing a small smile to his lips. The time went by so fast as he stayed by her side the entire afternoon and evening, that he didn't realize that it was time to go to bed now since he was extremely tired.

Zidane sighed heavily as he stood from the bed to walk over to the closet while stripping himself of his white muscle shirt and then black pants. He frowned lightly as he turned around slowly away from the closet to scan the room for anything or something out of place before walking over to the bed to crawl under the covers in only a pair of boxers. Once under the warmth of the cotton and silk blankets, Zidane turned over and draped an arm over Garnet's waist, his fingers stroking the bulge silently as he buried his face into the back of Garnet's neck, inhaling the scent that she always wore as he began to slowly fall asleep, Esmeralda, the only thing on his mind at the time...

________________

It was just a few hours later that Zidane's brow furrowed deeply as he felt something soft trace along his chest followed by something sharp that was pressed down to his bare flesh but not hard. He smacked his lips and then went to flip onto his side, but something pushed him down into the mattress, preventing him from turning over. This made him frown and then slowly, lazily open his left eye to find someone standing beside his side of the bed, their eyes glazed over in the moonlight that shone through the balcony doors, the silk, transparent curtains flapping wildly against the wall in the wind.

Dark strands of hair was what he could see so far, besides for the eyes which were dark as well. Zidane opened his other eye and then blinked hard, forcing the sleep to leave his eyes as he gave his head a shake and then glanced over at where Garnet was suppose to be. He found no one in her spot, just an empty spot with the covers pushed back. He blinked again thinking that he was still half asleep and just needed some more time to be awaken properly, but when he slapped his cheek a few times and then looked over at Garnet's side of the bed, he realized that he was wrong, Garnet was missing! But... where could she have gone and who the hell was the person standing my his bedside with a glazed look.

" Kasuta no Yueta.... Kasuta no Yueta, " the person hissed loudly as they pressed their hand down harder on Zidane's chest.

" Hey! Back off. Who are you and what are you doing in my home? Where's my wife? " Zidane demanded as he squinted his eyes to try and see the face more better, but instead caught the gleam of silver in the moonlight.

" Kasuta no Yueta! " the person hissed louder and deeper as they stepped a little bit closer to the bed until they were almost leaning over him. It was then that Zidane figured out who it was standing by his bedside with their hand pressed to his chest, the dull, fazed, not so down to Gaia look in their eyes. It was making sense now... the dark strands of hair... the voice... everything.

" D-dagger?! " Zidane choked out as he stared at his wife who carried a crazy not so herself look in her eyes. " What are you doing? What's wrong? " he asked as he eyed her arm that was raised above her head.

" Kasuta no Yueta!! " Garnet screamed as she brought his Ultima Weapon in for closer inspection and then let it fly downwards at incredible speed towards Zidane's chest where her hand was pressed over the scar of the axe piercing his skin not so long ago....

_

To Be Continued...

_

________________

| [w-i-s-d-o-m][1] |::| [c-o-u-r-a-g-e][2] |::| [c.o.u.r.a.g.e.][3] |::| [-=The Final Fantasy=-][4] |

| [Leia Mara Avenrose][5] |::| [Leia Mara Avenrose][6] |::| [Leia Mara Avenrose][7] |

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/CCS/enter.html
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [3]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/c-o-u-r-a-g-e/join
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/leia_avenrose/index.html
   [5]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [6]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com
   [7]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@hotmail.com



End file.
